Dos mitades forman uno
by Lady Macduff
Summary: Riku está confundida, Dark y Daisuke se separan. La solución a sus problemas está en el patio!


Dos mitades forman uno  
  
Una pareja de jóvenes paseaba tranquila por el parque central de la ciudad, agarrados de las manos y felices, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento. El chico, que poseía una sonrisa tan tierna que era capaz de tranquilizar al mas fiero, iba caminando contemplando el atardecer mientras una brisa primaveral envolvía todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba en la misma situación que el, pero algo en su rostro indicaba que no todo estaba bien. De pronto se detuvo, haciendo que el también detuviera su marcha y la viera con expresión preocupada:

-Te pasa algo? Te sientes mal?

-No... es solo que no me siento a gusto aquí... me quiero ir a mi casa- respondió ella sin siquiera elevar la mirada.

-Por que?

-Es que... que – se soltó de la mano y clavo la mirada en el suelo- estoy confundida... muchas situaciones me confundieron...

-No te entiendo, a que te refieres? Me estas diciendo que hay alguien mas?- su expresión era todo dolor y desesperación. Su magnifica tarde de primavera se convirtió en un infierno.

-No lo se... yo te quiero, mucho.... pero...tsk....Dark- suspiro

-Eh? Dark? El ladrón?- ahora estaba furioso. -No lo entenderías... mejor me voy... adiós- la chica salió corriendo, con muchas veces hizo cuando se trataba de el.

-Riku!!! No te vayas!!- sus palabras quedaron suspendidas. ''Que paso?'' se escucho una voz preguntar adentro de el. Te odio!! Pensó el pobre chico, ''otra vez te vas a quedar con mi tesoro mas preciado, ojala fuéramos dos personas separadas, así podría golpearte''. La voz dentro de el se asusto un poco ''por que?? Yo que tengo que ver??''. El chico frunció el entrecejo, meneo la cabeza y se fue a su casa a paso muy despacio. Cuando llego a su hogar ni cenar quiso, se cambio y se tiro en la cama a dormir. Ni siquiera dejo entrar a Wiz. Por la mañana el despertó y el sintió un ligero zamarreo, pero no le presto atención y siguió durmiendo. Cinco minutos después se despertó, intento incorporarse de un salto pero se dio la cabeza con lo que parecía una madera:

-Ouch!!!- grito. Salió de la cama con cuidado y se quedo anonado viendo que su cama simple ahora era una marinera. Asustado se vistió, pero no encontraba sus medias. Bajo corriendo las escaleras e ingreso a la cocina comedor.

-Mama!!! Has visto mis medi....- se quedo mudo al ver que sentado a la mesa estaba Dark desayunando con el uniforme de su colegio.

-Daisuke, apúrate o llegaras tarde- lo reprimió su madre entregándole sus medias. Ella no parecía en lo mas mínimo alterada por el hecho de que aquel joven estuviera allí.

-Por fin monstruo te despiertas, hoy he tratado de despertarte pero no me has hecho caso- dijo Dark.

-A quien le dices monstruo?!

-Dark no molestes a tu hermano, y tu Daisuke come. Luego del desayuno, ambos salieron corriendo hacia el colegio. Mientras corrían, un sin fin de dudas martillaban en la mente de nuestro protagonista.

-Por que estas aquí en esa forma??

-Tu acaso no deseaste que fuéramos dos personas, bueno, aquí estoy... soy tu hermano mayor, Dark Niwa y estoy en 4 de secundaria. Entraron al instituto. Saehara se acerco saludo a Daisuke y Dark:

-Hola, Daisuke, hola Senpai Niwa.

-Hola, Saehara- saludaron los dos por igual. Daisuke siguió su camino con Saehara. Mientras de Dark se iba con Ukawa...

-Sabes- comenzó Dark- hoy el pequeño monstruo se comió el desayuno en 5 minutos, es una bestia.

-Jajaja- se rió el otro chico mirando en dirección al menor de los Niwa.

-Senpai!!! Senpai Niwa!!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

-Oh, no... no otra vez- el ladrón giro en dirección hacia la entrada del instituto, allí venia corriendo una chica.- Risa Harada – Giro nuevamente y camino mas rápido

-No esperaras a Riku?? -No....si.... no se- se revolvió el pelo dándole un toque mas sexy, varias chicas suspiraron. Tarde para actuar, las dos chicas se posaron al lado de ellos. Mientras, Daisuke miraba toda la escena desde una de las ventanas de su aula. Su mirada era muy deprimente, estaba como ido.

-Saehara, desde cuando Riku y mi hermano son amigos?

-Creo que desde hace un tiempo- respondió el futuro reportero sin darle mucha importancia. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, las hermanas entraban al aula, mientras Fukuda se acercaba a paso veloz y vergonzoso a Daisuke.

-Ah, Daisuke- comenzó la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espérame un momento- le respondió el no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Qu?- la chica levanto la vista de inmediato sin entender Riku estaba de pie al lado de su banco acomodando sus cosas, el joven se paro al lado y le hablo en vos baja:

-Hola, Riku

-Hola, Niwa- le sonrió ella. Ese gesto le valió a Daisuke relajarse un poco.

-Yo... yo quería saber.... si hoy podíamos volvernos juntos?

-Mmmh, lo siento tengo que hacer algo

-Ahh- se sentía decepcionado y a avergonzado

-Podrías hacerme un favor? Le darías esta carta a tu hermano?- le pregunto blandiendo un sobre color rosado con su nombre escrito.

-Esta bien- respondió un poco enojado.

-Daisuke- se escucho alguien de atrás- me has dejado a medias... te estaba hablando.

-Ah, si, perdón Fukuda... que era lo que querías?

-Quiero que almorcemos juntos

-Bueno- se sonrojo- Riku quieres venir con nosotros?- Las dos chicas se miraron desafiantes, pero la cabellos mas cortos embozo una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si, me encantaría almorzar contigo... perdón, con uds. dos .-La sonrisa de Daisuke se hizo presente en toda la clase hasta el almuerzo. Los tres chicos salieron del aula provistos de sus respectivas cajas de almuerzo, Daisuke iba en el medio, aunque un poco deseoso de poder besar a Riku como en los viejos tiempos. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol, pero en cuanto Daisuke vio a Dark, recordó la carta y corrió hacia el.

-Dark!!- grito

-Que?

-Toma- dijo entre diente ofreciéndole la carta de Riku- es de Riku

-De Riku? Damela ya- le arrebato la carta- mmmh, te esperan, no? Vete.

-Ok, ok- respondió de mala gana. Bajo el árbol ambas chicas solas se sacaban chipas.

-Por que le dijiste que si?

-Por que quiero

-Pero a mi me gusta, estoy a esto de que sea mío

-Eso hay que verlo.- respondió desafiante.

-Ja

Daisuke sin prestar atención a la conversación, se sentó en el césped junto a ellas y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo. Fukuda estaba decidida a llevar las riendas de este asunto, por lo que, tomo su caja de almuerzo y le ofreció un poco al chico:

-Dai-san, quieres un poco?? Tiene pescado como a ti te gusta

-Ah, gracias

-Permíteme- le dio un poco de pescado dándole de comer como un bebe Riku frunció el entrecejo, no iba a perder. Comió un poco de su almuerzo y luego se desabotono un poco la parte superior de su camisa:

-Uf, que calor, no?- miro al chico, quien clavo de inmediato la vista en el pecho de la chica, el cual se podía ver.

-S-si- trago saliva y siguió comiendo, pese al pequeño hilo de sangre.

Por la tarde Daisuke llego raramente tranquilo a su casa. Subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, todo estaba muy ordenado y tranquilo. Se saco la ropa y se fue a bañar. Cuando regreso noto al muy peculiar en su escritorio, una carta. Con mas precisión la carta de Riku, estaba el sobre roto. Con cuidado saco la carta y la leyó:

_Dark-kun: espero que recuerdes que hoy tenemos una cita en la heladería kotaro a las 6. No me dejes plantada, eh. O sino enviare a Risa para que te hago compañía un rato, jajaja!!! Te dejo, te quiero mucho!! Riku..._

( El chico miro su reloj, eran las 17.45, todavía tenia tiempo para interceptarlos. Se vistió rápido y trató de emprolijarse el pelo, cosa bastante imposible. Bajo las escaleras corriendo pe cuando iba a tocar el picaporte su padre le grito:

-Daisuke, recuerdas que hoy te toca barrer el patio?!

-Oh, no... puedo hacerlo luego?

-No, ya tu hermano ha salido y alguien debe hacerlo

-Esta bien- respondió maldiciendo a Dark y tomando la escoba. Para cuando termino eran cerca de las 6.10. Salió apurado de su casa y corrió hasta la heladería, que quedaba a unas 8 cuadras de su casa. Llego casi con la lengua afuera. Busco desde afuera a Dark y Riku. Los encontró, los dos estaban comiendo unos rapados mientras se reían. Daisuke espero un rato largo, debía cerciorarse de que Dark no haría nada raro. Luego de un rato se levantaron y fueron hacia la caja.

-Dark, no estoy muy segura de que tu hermano pueda darme alguna chance.

-A que te refieres? No veo por que no

-Tiene muchas chicas atrás, incluso mas bonitas que yo

-Estoy seguro de que te corresponder

-Si tu lo dices... quiero sorprenderlo, quiero besarlo, si eso quiero

-Bueno, entonces será fácil....el pondrá una de sus manos en tu cintura- coloco su propia mano en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola- tu tus manos en su cuello... practiquemos- ella coloco sus manos donde el le dijo- su otra mano se posará en tu mejilla y se acercara lentamente... así- se acerco a los labios de ella.

Daisuke, que seguía afuera, abrió mas los ojos. 'La va besar, maldición', sin embargo no hizo nada y se fue corriendo. Los dos seguían adentro, mientras sus labios se rozaron ligeramente. Riku se separo de manera brusca, estaba confundida.

-Creo que ya entendí... Dark... mejor me voy- salió corriendo y casi atropella a una mesera. Dark entro a su habitación un poco frustrado, todo estaba oscuro. Daisuke salto desde las sombras y lo derribo para poder golpearlo.

-Besaste a Riku!!! Te voy a matar!!

-EPA!!EPA!! no hice nada!!- respondió tratando de sacárselo de encima o al menos que dejara de golpearlo.

-Si, lo hiciste.

-Que pasa acá?- pregunto Emiko entrando a la habitación de sus hijos, tratando de sepáralos.

-Nada, mama- respondieron los dos.

-Uf, me tiene harta con sus peleas, ahora vayan a lavarse que ya esta la cena.- a los empujones los hermanos entraron al baño seguidos por su madre. Dark tenia unos rasguños y Daisuke un golpe en la mejilla, pero ambos se sacaban chispas. Por la mañana las cosas tampoco habían mejorado. Mientras corrían a la escuela, el hermano mayor le propuso al menor:

-Definamos esto

-Como?

-Con partido de fútbol, si yo gano esta realidad sigue y conquisto a Riku.

-Ok, pero si yo gano, yo me quedare con Riku y volveremos a la antigua realidad.

-Trato hecho.

Casi al final del día, los hermanos con su correspondiente uniforme deportivo arribaron al patio central de deportes, interrumpiendo la práctica de las porristas, donde estaban las Harada( cuak!! Con todo). Mucha gente se reunió para ver que sucedía. Los dos se miraban desafiantes mientras Saehara y Okawa hicieran de arbitos. Sonó el silbato y Dark tomo el control de la pelota. Se dirigía rápidamente al arco, donde Hiwatari hacia de arquero( si, su cara de pocos amigos).

-Jeje, comandante...

Daisuke no podía soportar la derrota así que se las rebusco y logro obtener la pelota. corrió cuanto pudo, el arco contrario no estaba lejos y con Shinji Nakamura de arquero seria muy fácil...

-Jeje... idiota- justo cuando iba da darle la pata final, Dark le arrebato el balón. Luego de unos minutos de estar yendo para un lado y para otro, Daisuke logro que la pelota entrara en el arco. -Ja!!- estaba tan feliz que ni tomo conciencia de sus actos que se acerco corriendo a Riku, la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos, pero el los volvió a abrir cuando escucho un timbre lejano. Daisuke estaba en su cama, abrazado a su almohada y besándola. Se levanto y miro todo a su alrededor, seguía siendo hijo único, su cama era la de antes, todo era igual. Se vistió rápido y bajo.

-Buenos días mamá, papá, abuelo.

-Buenos días, Daisuke- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. En la escuela todo seguía normal, pero una duda sucumbía la mente del chico. Se acerco temeroso a su novia y le pregunto:

-Has resuelto tus dudas, Riku??

-De que dudas me hablas?

- Las que tienes con Dark

-Con Dark?- lo miro incrédula.

-Si

-Yo no tengo dudas de ninguna índole, Daisuke, yo te quiero a ti.

El chico sonrió, eso que volver a escuchar. Una pareja de jóvenes paseaba tranquila por el parque central de la ciudad, agarrados de las manos y felices, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento. El chico, que poseía una sonrisa tan tierna que era capaz de tranquilizar al mas fiero, iba caminando contemplando el atardecer mientras una brisa primaveral envolvía todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba en la misma situación que el...

-Te quiero mucho, Daisuke- le confeso y se aferró mas a su brazo.  
  
Fin


End file.
